Those Pieces of Love
by Nillen
Summary: In 20 years of his life, he had learned nothing from his parents but how to care for others and the true meaning of love. KanamexZero. Mpreg.


Disclaimer : This anime is not belong to me. Half of the plot is belongs to **Jusrecht **_Sparks of the Stars_. If you are a fan of D18 from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, look out for this author's stuff. They are good. =D Hikaru, Rio and Takeo, however, belong to me.

Second story from me. Tea for Two is half way done and I will make sure that it'd would be submitted around April =)

**English is my second language. This story is un-beta-ed. Sorry for any errors- which I bet would be a lot-.**

Pairing : Kaname x Zero.

Genres : Romance, Drama, Family.

Setting : Vampire Knight, Future.

Warnings : Male Pregnancy (MPreg), Original Characters.

Summary : In 20 years his life, he had learned nothing from his parents but all about caring for others and the true meaning of love.

Enjoy! =D

* * *

-5-

'_Mother had never looked any less beautiful than he is… even when he was still breathing, even when he was now dead.'_

Those thoughts clouded the mind of 20-year-old Hikaru as he carries the burden of his mother on his shoulder. The day is not really sympathy with them as well. The sky is grey and it looks like it is about to rain. Once he placed the coffin carefully on the altar, he proceeds to stand on his father's left side. His sister, Rio, standing on his right side while their 15 year-old sibling, Takeo, fitting the position on her other side. Their friends are there, sometimes giving glances to them, hoping that their father would at least look at somewhere else other than their mother's resting place.

"He would kill me if he found out I bought the most expensive coffin for his funeral."

No one. No one but his three children listened to their father's soft murmur, soft chuckle. His eyes, those tired brown eyes, never look directly at them since the news of their mother's death reached their knowledge.

Hikaru could not blame him.

Nobody wants their mother to die.

He still remembered the gentle look and the softness of his mother's hand that patted him on his head before he left the house. To hunt those Level Es. Rio had been really disturbed since that day. As if she could sense that once their mother step out from the large mansion, he is leaving forever.

But nobody did say a word. Not even their father who would never stop his mother from doing what he likes. Because he loves their mother, loves him with passion, loves him with enough care and sincerity that could last forever.

Their brother had been the one that stood in front of the door, the last one in the family who sent him away. His brown eyes, as far as Hikaru had remembered, almost blinking tears. Takeo never was a one who expresses his feeling openly. He would only act, but not saying anything. And Hikaru loathes at himself for not being the one who scream and against his mother to go for the mission.

Because nobody did.

He wanted to kill those vampires who had killed his mother but he can't. Because they are already died in his mother's hand.

Then, a friend stood up and reached out for the microphone.

"We are all in here today to give our honour and respect for a vampire, with hunter as his background. Even though he had not been any less but a really mean person, stubborn and hot tempered, especially to me-"

Soft laughter and chuckles echoed. Hikaru looked at his side to see his father's reaction but the brunette only smiled with his eyes closed.

"-but every of us, which I could easily swear has come here out of love for him, has never wanted any less for him, but to live happily. He might not be the first person in our hearts that we will remember forever but for his family, I give my deepest condolences and I want Kuran-sama and his children to always remember, without him, we will never be this close. He always be the one who teach me what to do and what not to do, even though his way of teaching are always cruel and heartless, I know deep down his heart, all he wanted for me is the best."

Silence lingered for a while as the lady took a deep breath, trying to suppress her tears.

"I still remember when we were young and fresh, he hated Kuran-sama with passion… but when those two ended up together, I thought that someone had stole him and replaced him with an alien… but it turns out that I am only being too paranoid. He thought that he had hurt me but he got it wrong. Oh boy, he got it _really_ wrong. I can't remember any moments that filled with nothing but happiness with him. Only God know how much important he is in my heart and soul… I can never found any other person like he is. Who take cares of others as if their lives are much more important than his. Who never shows his kindness but those who care much, can see them _full_ in his eyes. Who gives help without asking for any feedback or responds. He is one and only… and now he's gone."

Hikaru's hands turned into fists on his sides. He gritted his teeth in anger and misery but bows down his head to control himself when the lady started to cry. Rio rubbed her eyes with her sleeves, sniffing but did not say anything. Takeo, in other hand, has his eyes fill with that longing look, his left hand reaching out to tap his sister on her right shoulder.

"So, to end this speech before I cry a river here, since he would strangle me to death if I did, I just wanted everyone to know that Zero Kiryuu, who was born on 24th October, has died on 18th of December. He is a good friend… a loving parent… and a well known hunter from Hunter Association… and may he rest in peace forever."

Claps were heard but tears that they shed are more than that.

* * *

-4-

"New mission, Zero?" Hikaru stared at his father, who stands from his seat, reaching out to take the letter that his mother had on his hand. Zero nodded and looked over his shoulder, where Rio and Hikaru are busy doing some paper works.

Well, it was supposed to be Rio's work but his sister is good with words… and threats. Thus, it put Hikaru in his position now.

"Are you really going? I mean, it had been 6 months since your last mission…"

"Kaname. Please don't speak like that to me. As far as I remember, you are not supposed to complain about my work." Zero sighed and took the seat that his father once occupied. Kaname blinked in surprise before kneeling down in front of his spouse, smiling gently and pecked him on his lips.

"I'm not. I'm just being… cautious."

"Well, no more being cautious for me. I'm going to take the mission and that is final."

The pureblood sighed and proceeds to rest his head on Zero's lap.

"And here I thought I could have you for a week since I just finished my business trip."

Hikaru wanted to roll his eyes at the scene and his mind is screaming 'Hello! Mother, Father! We are still here!' but Rio just smirked and nudged him on his ribs to continue doing his work. His lilac eyes –which are similar to his mother- twitched at his sister's action but obeyed nonetheless.

He had once disobeyed his older sister's order and the aftermath got him traumatized for almost a month. So now, he knows better than doing it for the second time.

In his family, Hikaru realized that he is the only one that got his mother's natural colours. His lilac eyes and his silver hair are the proof that he is the descendant of Kiryuu. His sister and little brother got his father's brunette hair and brown eyes but only Rio's hair is curly like their father's. She had gotten it long until it reached her waist and she loves to tie it into a messy bun.

Hikaru can never deny that his sister is the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid his eyes onto. It is a sad thing that she is related to him by blood. Both of them are not really fond of incest.

Their brother, Takeo, who is a brunette with brown hair, has a mixed of both of their parents' genes. His hair style is definitely like their mother and his pale skin too. And Takeo is definitely the favourite one among his parents' friends. They latched on him like leeches and Hikaru and Rio had to control their laughter from escaping when their poor little brother being dragged around like 5 years old even though now he is already 15.

"I've packed my stuff and I'll be back before any of you know it." Zero ruffled Kaname's soft brown locks almost teasingly and Kaname titled his head to meet with his lover's face. Zero had never looked any older because of his sharing for Kaname's blood. They look as if they were still 28 or something but Kaname's love for him will never lessen no matter how old he looks like.

"Really, Love?" Kaname inquired again. He somehow feels like he needed confirmation.

"Yes, Kuran, before you know it… because Christmas is just not a day that I want to miss celebrating with my children."

Kaname blinked and Zero's smile widens.

"And with my husband too." He was rewarded with a smile by the pureblood and both of them leaned to indulge themselves in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

Hikaru wants to hide himself under the mass of paper works so bad!

His parents just never the ones who are embarrass with public display of affection and his sister always not helping at all!

"Um… Mom? I already opened the garage…" Takeo's small voice interrupted their kiss and Hikaru want it so bad to kiss his little brother again and again.

_Reminder : Hikaru Kuran is not fond of incest._

"Thank you, Takeo… Now, I shall take my leave." Zero stands up from his position and gave the brunette another kiss on his cheek. Kaname only smiled and returned the loving kiss on his spouse's forehead. Zero approached them who are still in their working table. He leaned down and kissed Rio on both of her cheeks, which Rio replied with 'Come back soon, Mom' and stopped in front of him. Hikaru blinked his eyes as his mother stared at him for a while, as if he was thinking of something else.

"… Is that pimple on your temple?" he reached out and pushed the strands of silver hair that Hikaru had intentionally used to cover the said pimple.

"MOM!" Hikaru blushed heavily and both of his parents laughed. Zero patted him on his head gently, his lilac eyes softened at the scene of his growing up son.

"See you later, Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded and watched as his mother walked towards the door, kissing both of Takeo's cheeks, which automatically turn them into pink blush before leaving the room. Takeo just stands there but saying nothing; his hand gripping tight the door frame and his eyes are crystallized.

Hikaru wanted to know why but waved the curiosity away as the sounds of motorbike being drove away surrounded their sensitive hearing.

* * *

-3-

"I never want this to happen."

Hikaru just stays in silence as his sister hang down her head. Her hands fisted by her sides and her tears threatened to fall but they didn't. His sister always got the strength to control her that makes Hikaru respected her a bit more.

Their father sighed, leaning on his leather seat while both of them standing still inside the office.

"Rio… I did not blame you for your blood lust but you were supposed to control them and help your teacher… not attacking her." Their father's voice is smooth and gentle but everyone knows that he is very serious in his words. The silver haired teen fidgeting a bit, wanting to defend his sister but he knows that he is only allow to talk when the older brunette said so.

"It becomes really hard to control, Father… I am very sorry that I almost kill her. I definitely did not mean to. I know she is old and is not really healthy, I know that I was supposed to control my addiction to fresh blood but I never been attracted to blood that much. It used to be only inviting, not addicting."

"How am I supposed to make you my heir for the company if it continues like this, Rio? Should I give the position to your brother instead?"

The younger brunette was silenced by Kaname's words and Hikaru encouraged himself to raise his head and meet his father's eyes. The only way to make him be able to speak is to make Kaname realize his intention to do so.

"Hikaru." The said teen licked his lips and nodded at the permission.

"I think she is just unstable. Exams had been a really pain in the ass-ops, sorry," Hikaru gulped when his words got out of control. He is just used to it, courtesy to his mother's way of talking.

"-A pain and I know she is trying very hard to get good grades and everything. The stress makes her unable to control herself fully. I really hope that Father will forgive Rio since no bad things had happened and I had cleaned the teacher's memory about the incident. And no, I refused to be your heir for the company. Rio is suitable and the only one fit for that position."

Silence.

Hikaru realized that Rio's left hand had reached out behind him to hold on his shirt. Her brown eyes glanced to her side and a soft look of thankfulness reached his heart. Hikaru just nodded his head and shifted slightly so that their shoulders touched. At times like this, he knows that Rio needs nothing but comfort.

"Fine… Both of you may go now."

Both brunette and silver head blinked at their father. The older Kuran stared at them for a second and the siblings quickly made their way out from the office before their father change his mind.

"One more minute in there and I thought both of us are going to get burn! I wonder how Mom survived for so long!" Hikaru let out a relief sigh and Rio beside him, chuckled.

"Actually, if we were to be confronted by Mom, I doubt we will get out unharmed. Thank God that Mom is not around…" Rio murmured with a smile –Hikaru always thought that her smiles are similar to their father's- and Hikaru just snorted. Both of them walked in the hallway and when they reached the different paths to find their own bedrooms, Rio had once again reached out her hand and this time, hold onto Hikaru's wrist.

Hikaru was surprised by the action but when he saw the look in his sister's eyes, a smile curving on his lips.

"_Even though this morning you had rushed into my classroom and hit me hard on my head, thank you for stopping me from killing my teacher."_

* * *

-2-

_Slap!_

Hikaru's eyes widened when his mother's right palm met with his left cheek with a tingling sensation left on it. His face had titled to the side as he raised his hand to touch the now red cheek. Zero standing in front of him, his eyes are hard as if they were made from steel and Hikaru had to suppress tears from falling.

"Do _no_t act impolitely to others."

Hikaru sniffed and hang down his head. He doubted if the guests outside did not heard the sound of slapping but that is not the real focus in his mind. He somehow regretted it when he had refused to carry the vampire infant and had cruelly blurted out the word 'Bloodsucker' to them.

He somehow really despise it when those vampires come to visit, even though he knows who himself is but he cannot stand it.

Even his father, who was carrying Little Takeo on his lap, was shocked by his action.

Who could have thought a 10-year-old could act so rude?

His mother had dragged him into the kitchen and scolded him for his word and action but he had also _impolitely_ glared at his mother and finally rewarded by the unexpected punishment. Zero never hit any of them and it kind of ironic to Hikaru when he is the first to accept the title.

"They are friends of your father and me. Thus, it puts you to respect them as much as how we do. You are still young and I have to admit, I am very disappointed in your action, Hikaru. I had never taught my children to act like this."

Hikaru blinked tears at his mother's words. He wasn't dared to look up at his mother's expression, afraid that he will start breaking into more tears and bawl.

"I… I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean it but I cannot stop. I cannot accept them so easily… please forgive me, Mom. I will go out there and ask for their forgiveness if it makes you stop feeling disappointed at me."

The word 'disappointing' to him is like a knife slicing his heart. He never wanted his mother to be sad of him. He wants his mother to always be proud of him; like when he told his mother that he got the first place in his class and when he managed to bake a cake successfully for the family, all by himself.

Hikaru closed his eyes and started to cry when his mother did not give any respond. He had failed his mother by his unacceptable behavior and now his mother is not going to admit him as his son anymore!

Arms are wrapped around him in a second and Hikaru was surprised. His mother smells like vanilla mint, a soft scent of vanilla mint. His hugs are never anything but comforting but Hikaru cannot stop his cries.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, for hitting you. No, you are not disappointing me… I'm just angry at your action…" his mother's soothing words helped to calm down his sobbing a little. He hugged the older version of himself very tightly, afraid that his mother might disappear if he didn't.

"But can I ask you to do something, Hikaru?"

"Anything, Mom… Everything if you want me too…"

"Go out there and apologize to them for your behaviour."

Just in a blink of an eye, Hikaru had escaped from his mother's embrace. He ran towards the living room to give the deepest and most sincere apologize he had ever managed to get out from his lips after 10 years of living.

* * *

-1-

The early afternoon, Hikaru was shocked to find his mother sitting down on the floor with his back against the lower cabinet. His hands clutching his swollen stomach –Hikaru learned from his father that his little brother is currently staying there- and his eyes are closed.

Blood and water pooling around his mother and Hikaru had quickly moved to be by his mother's side. He carefully touched his mother's sweating forehead.

"M-Mom…?"

His voice somehow had broken the spell from his mother's closed eyes and he was greeted by the sight of lilac eyes in pain. Hikaru wanted so much to cry just by seeing them like that.

"Hikaru-chan… Do me a favour, will you?" Hikaru nodded his head quickly; anything to get his mother away from his pain.

"Call for your sister now-"

"RIIOOOO!" Hikaru screamed as loud as he could, somehow missing the sight of Zero clenching his eyes tight because of the loudness of his scream.

The brunette, who was shocked by her brother's scream had rushed out from her room and made her way down the stairs before stopping halfway, jaw dropping in shock.

"Mom! Mom! Are you okay? Is baby brother kicking too much?"

Zero had to chuckle a bit by the reaction that he got from his little girl as Rio takes his other side.

"Kind of… Mind calling your father for me now? Just call his office and tell him that little brother is on his way… I don't think I can last longer than this…" Zero bites his lips, whimpering when another contraction hit him painfully.

People always say that third child is usually impatient to see the world. Now Zero believes in them, whole heartedly because he was supposed to give birth next month. It was unexpected when his water suddenly broke while he was preparing lunch.

Rio nodded and does as what he had ordered while Hikaru had his small arms around his shoulders, trying to comfort him by hugs. Zero panting heavily for breath and wrapped his right arm around his son's back, sighing onto his shoulder.

He smells like Kaname so much.

Hikaru patted his mother gently on his shoulder, trembling when his mother's hold on him tightened and long before he know it, he was pulled back by his panicking father. Hikaru blinked his eyes at how fast his father had returned home.

"Zero, why didn't you inform me earlier?" Kaname undone his coat and gently wrapped it around Zero's body before taking him into his arms. Zero winced at the action but his hand managed to reach out and latched on Hikaru's small one, pulling him together as his husband made his way towards the door.

"It suddenly happened!"

A comforting kiss was given on his forehead by his husband before Kaname look at their daughter.

"Rio baby, can you go take a blue bag under our bed while I'm putting your mom into the car?"

Rio nodded and quickly got into action. Both parents are glad that they had made early preparation. Seem like their caution is not being wasted.

* * *

Rio and Hikaru watched as their father restlessly walking from left to right, stop and repeating from right to left, stop to just repeating it many times again. It had been 3 hours since their mother is being submitted into the labour room and all of their parents' friends had come to comfort them. Hikaru yawned and leaned his head to rest on his sister's shoulder. Rio only patted his head and continued to watch their father's movement.

Few minutes later, the red light was off and Kaname is already standing in front the room when the door is being opened. Rio jumped from her seat to approach the older brunette while the doctor speaks to him with a wide smile on his face.

The other people, friends of his parents let out a relief sighs and gave their father their congratulations before making their way to either go home or to the cafeteria to have some meals and rest. Hikaru somehow think that all of that are just excuses to give his parents their personal moments.

"You can come in now…" the doctor opened the door wider for them to enter and his father proceeds to it. Rio follows Kaname inside and Hikaru only stand in front of the door to watch the scene.

His mother is sitting on the bed, his back against the bedpost and in his arms; a small bundle can be seen. His father sat on the chair beside the bed, a wide smile on his usually calm face as he reached out to touch the infant in his spouse's arms. Rio had climbed onto the bed and positioned herself on their mother's another side.

Hikaru had never been the one who understand what love is.

He knows what is love when his parents exchanging words of love to each other- well, his father did it most of the time, not his mother.

But when his mother had raised his eyes from the baby, to only directing those lilac orbs to him, and a smile appeared on his beautiful face, Hikaru feels his heart stopped for a moment, only to be flooded with enormous amount of happiness and relief.

He quickly ran towards his father's open arms for him and laughs happily with the rest of his family; completing the puzzle with himself as the last piece.

And he knows that complete picture of love will stay in his heart, forever.

END.

* * *

A/N : Ah, I hope my English is not that bad. Reviews will encourage me to write more xD

Review please.


End file.
